xenosagafandomcom-20200223-history
Luis Virgil
Luis Virgil was a Galaxy Federation A.G.W.S. pilot and a tactician known for his improvisational skills. He was also very irritable, irrational, erratic and egocentric. Virgil is extremely racist and hostile towards Realians, considering them inferior to humans. Background Febronia On Old Miltia, an 18-year-old Virgil was attacked by a group of Combat Realians which were ordered to attack Federation personnel. As an act of selflessness, a 16-year-old Realian named Febronia gave up part of her organs to help keep Virgil alive. After recovering herself, Febronia treated his injuries and also provided food and shelter for him. For a brief while after that, she and Virgil rendezvoused frequently, nurturing the love between them. Miltian Conflict Virgil was a veteran of the Miltian Conflict, a traumatic war that occurred fourteen years prior to Episode I’s beginning that affected many lives. During the Miltian Conflict, Febronia's church was attacked by a rogue group of Combat Realians that young Shion had been trying to escape from. Febronia bravely confronted the attackers and was savagely beaten in an attempt to serve as a distraction while Virgil and Shion were fleeing for safety. Febronia was finally killed in front of both Virgil and Shion after being stabbed through her heart by one of the rogue Realians. Her last words being for the two to "run" right before the Realians began to consume her flesh. After her death, Virgil was distraught and began to attack the Realians to carry her corpse to safety. Virgil suffered from the effects of DME Addiction, which is contracted when a person consumes the internal tissues of Realians in order to get a narcotic high. His mental instability and hard, cracked facial skin are symptomatic of DME addiction. It is possible that these symptoms are the result of the organ transplant he received from the Febronia. Xenosaga Episode I Virgil debuts in the Realian room of the Woglinde when he insults them. He debates Realians with Shion. Later, when the Woglinde is being attacked by Gnosis, he swipes Shion's connection gear and hacks into the neural structures of his own squad of Realian soldiers, causing them to self-destruct in order to defend the Gnosis attack. Virgil then becomes a playable battle character for an extremely brief period of time. Virgil, like all temporary playable characters, cannot change equipment. Virgil does not have any sort of Tech/Ether attacks. For a weapon, he uses a Vector Sub-machine gun, for close combat, he simply bashes the enemy with it. He is accidentally killed during the Gnosis assault by KOS-MOS when he strayed into her line of fire while attacking another Gnosis. KOS-MOS was presented with the choice of holding her fire and allowing the possibility of the Gnosis killing Shion, or firing and destroying the Gnosis but also killing Virgil in the process. KOS-MOS ultimately took the course of action that complied with her expressed programming: ensure the safety of all Vector employees. KOS-MOS could have altered her line of fire; however, doing so would have decreased her optimum aim by a factor of 30%. https://www.youtube.com/watch?feature=player_detailpage&v=IFhx68ePF-0#t=120 Virgil was resurrected from the dead by Vector CEO Wilhelm in the form of the Blue Testament. As the Blue Testament, he now appears to take orders from Wilhelm and his aide, the Red Testament (Kevin Winnicot). He first reappears as the Blue Testament on the Song of Nephilim where he bails out Albedo Piazzolla who was just defeated by Shion, Jr. and their companions. When Albedo departs, Virgil attacks the group using his newfound powers as a Testament, which include, but are not limited to, subverting the laws of physics and transforming into a Gnosis. Moreover, the type of Gnosis that the Blue Testament transformed into, Ein Rugel, was the same type that the Black Testament Voyager turned into when Ziggurat 8, then Jan Sauer, confronted him over 100 years ago. The Blue Testament appears again after Albedo summons Proto Merkabah to Second Miltia and he is reprimanded by the Red Testament to just let Albedo go. When the Red Testament shows him just what his and Wilhelm's plan is and how it relates to Albedo, he reluctantly backs off. He pilots E.S. Naphtali, a blue, arachnid-limbed machine with a humanoid torso and a large accompanying rifle that can be teleported at will. Xenosaga: The Animation Virgil's role in Xenosaga: The Animation was quite different from what his role in the game was. In the anime, Virgil survives the Gnosis assault on the Woglinde in the place of Commander Cherenkov, who was ignobly crushed to death by a falling Gnosis. Virgil finally died in episode 9 when his A.G.W.S. was obliterated by KOS-MOS's X-Buster attack while defending the Kukai Foundation from a Gnosis attack. Virgil's history and backstory were not developed in the anime. Virgil served only few roles in the anime's plot, the most notable ones being his part in stopping Pellegri while Shion and company were in the Encephalon, although most characters don't know this. It was because of his A.G.W.S. assault on the E.S. Issachar that chaos and Jin managed to drive off Pellegri. The other one was saving MOMO Mizrahi from the Gnosis minutes prior to his death. Xenosaga Episode II Virgil only shows up twice in Episode II. He appears once aboard the Ω System with Kevin and Voyager where they destroy Partriarch Sergius and Proto Ω and reconstruct Albedo. Then a second time in the epilogue where he, Wilhelm and the other two Testaments welcome Albedo into their fold as the White Testament. Virgil appears again at the very end as the Blue Testament, again alongside Kevin and Voyager as Wilhelm comments to them on Albedo, much like he does to Kevin at the end of Episode I. Xenosaga I & II In Xenosaga I & II Virgil and E.S. Naphtali show up on Old Miltia in the Episode II portion of the game and he confronts Shion and her companions before they reach Labyrinthos. He then attacks the group and they do battle. He later speaks with Shion before she faces Patriarch Sergius on the Ω System. Xenosaga Episode III In Episode III, Virgil confronts Shion and the others on the landmass Rennes-le-Château, showing up on E.S. Naphtali and unmasking before Shion and the others. He chides Shion for her self-righteous and hypocritical actions then attacks the party, seeking to prevent them from entering the temple on ahead. When he is defeated Albedo and the newly restored E.S. Simeon appear and he extracts Naphtali's Vessel of Anima. Together Virgil and Albedo disappear, but not before Albedo makes his presence known to the group once again. Virgil next invades the past Miltia that emerged from Shion's subconscious and confronts her yet again. They argue with each other over their actions in the past and their emotions in the present. Virgil claims that the two of them are exactly the same, people who would do anything in order to survive and for Shion to be making excuses and trying to find justification for her actions is hypocrisy. Virgil reveals that he became a Testament only for power, and that being unable to prevent the death of his love Febronia made him develop a hunger for power. Virgil attacks Shion again and is defeated. They argue again, but then the spirit of Febronia, who had appeared to Shion numerous times in the past, appeared before him and she too tried to reason with him. At first he was unable to face her, thinking that she could not forgive him, but when she told him she still loved him, even now when as a Testament he gave in. With the help of Febronia he renounced Wilhelm's influence and his Testament-hood and the two disappeared into the hereafter together, both of them finally complete. Virgil's deep-rooted psychological issues were the driving force for most of his actions as a Testament, not Wilhelm's will as with the others. This was probably the reason why he was able to break free of being a Testament when Febronia pleaded with him. Etymology The name Virgil can be traced to multiple sources, including the Divine Comedy, where the character of Virgil served as a guide through Hell. That character was in turn based on a historical Roman poet who wrote the epic poem the Aeneid. Quotes *''"Have fun pretending you're just like a human! Just remember this: Humans only retain their humanity when things are calm and happy - if they're lucky. But you Realians... hmph. Just wait until we're in an extreme situation. That's when you're going to learn the hard way what your position on the food chain really is."'' *''"Well, that time is now. And I am the conductor! I intend to make full use of my orchestra!"'' *''"So whaddya gonna do about it? Tell me, why haven't you disabled that function? Sure it's factory-loaded, but you of all people shouldn't have any trouble removing it. Since you care about them so much, all it would take is a little tweak, and they'd be free as birds. And yet you don't. Why not? Exactly! It's protocol! In other words, you're just like me, bound by that protocol. We're the ones that give them a reason to live. Am I wrong?! That's the difference between us and them! Am I wrong?! So, why not give it to them? A meaning to their pitiful existence!"'' *''"Son of a bitch!"'' *''"That doesn't make sense. I came to this planet to dispose to you Realians. You could be executed for saving me."'' (to Febronia) *''"I've been ordered to kill Realians. To a soldier, orders are absolute."'' (to Febronia) *''"You bastards! This isn't what you were supposed to do. Stop it, all of you, you're no better than us!"'' (to the Realians devouring Febronia) *''"What are you embarrassed about? That's basic human instinct. Humans are driven by impulse to destroy. Destruction serves as a way to feel out others and confirm your own existence. Then, you try to find atonement to comfort yourself, after you're unable to deny your instincts. I tried to live exactly like that. And you lived for that same purpose! You disassembled Realians, and dreamed of giving consciousness to inorganic matter. Comforting yourself with the hatred towards your father, and anger over your mother's death. You're doing things you don't want to do, just to escape your feelings of guilt. 'Hypocrite'...the word doesn't even begin to describe you. Be more true to yourself!"'' (to Shion) * "Oh, I understand you, because you and I are the same kind of person. What is it that drives you?" (to Shion) * "That's right. Revenge. Only revenge drives both you and me, and that's the truth. Ideals crumble easily. Hope is like a mist before the morning sunrise of reality. That's exactly how I was. But then I learned, nothing will change. There is a limit to will, the limit of this world in which everything is closed. Yes. That is what all of us came to understand." (to Shion) * "Come on, now. That's not what you really feel. You're glad I still exist. You're happy he still exists." (to Shion) * "Come. Come, and you will see. Then choose! Choose what you truly desire! You met him. He's with us." (to Shion) * "That's not what your will is saying. Your heart throbs for him. You feel passion for him. You want to see him, don't you? He wants to see you, too." (to Shion) * "Don't be foolish. This doesn't concern you. Just keep quiet, and stay out of my way!" (to Jin) * "Wait, what is this? Just who the hell do you think you are showing up now?" (to Febronia) * "You're no different, either. You're just like me...now that you've lost your body." (to Febronia) * "You don't know anything about me!" (to Febronia) * "And this was the result. Yeah, I came to understand alright. I understand how pointless it all is!" (to Febronia) * "Enough talking! Do you really think that I'm still hanging on to you?! I feel nothing for any of you Realians!" (to Febronia) * "This is my reason? This is my proof? Don't make me laugh. I regret absolutely nothing. I am here precisely because I have finally accepted myself, and this world! Those of you who reject this world, you could never understand!" (to Febronia) * "That is just wishful thinking. You're only clinging to what little hope you have left!" (to Febronia about change) * "You died and left me! I have nothing to say to you!" (to Febronia) * "Just leave me alone! You're already dead, Febronia!" (to Febronia) * "But I-- I couldn't even save you!" (to Febronia) * "Do you hate me? None of this would've ever happened... if you hadn't gotten involved. Why did you have to, why? It's too much to bear. All I want... All I really want... is for you..." (last words to Febronia) Gallery Care.png|Febronia caring for Virgil. Virgil.jpg|Art. Virgil Woglinde.png|Virgil in the Realian room. VirgilCorpse.png|Virgil's corpse bleeding on the floor. Virgil_federation.jpg|Virgil as a Galaxy Federation soldier. Virgil_wounded.jpg|Virgil wounded. Virgil_gnosis.jpg|Virgil and his Gnosis. VirgilGnosis.png|Virgil and his Gnosis. Freak.png|Virgil calls a Realian a freak. Vir1.png|Virgil in the anime. Vir2.png|Virgil in the anime. VirgilAnime.png|Virgil in the anime. Category:Antagonists Category:Testaments Category:Federation officials Category:Playable characters Category:Vector employees Category:Deceased Category:Male characters Category:Characters